Star Spangled Bandanna
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: He was the more outgoing brother. He made a statement that way. Even if the statement was simply saying he liked to fish.
1. Introduction

**Authors Note: I did say I had another one. It is my goal to do all the Save the Homeland/Hero of Leaf Valley characters. So for now, here's Joe!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's ****100 Theme Challenge.**  


* * *

When they saw that bandanna moving through the valley, they knew immediately who it was. Not a day went by where he didn't wear it. It told everyone that he was an energetic person and that he didn't care what they thought of him. He was who he was and there was no changing it. He was a fisherman and a carpenter. He was a friend and he was a brother. These were the things that defined him. Not the thoughts of all who saw him every time he walked by them. He was just him.

His name was Joe.


	2. River

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's ****100 Theme Challenge.**  


* * *

There weren't many rivers in Leaf Valley. The only one that existed was leading to and from the Harvest Goddess spring. It was too narrow and small for him to fish in. He knew there were fish there, but there wasn't room for him or his fishing rod. Besides, most of the fish in the river were small. Who was he to disrupt them when there were bigger fish in the lake? The lake was more open and free with plenty of fish that were various sizes swimming around.

Yeah. Joe would take the lake over the river any day.


	3. Farm

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's ****100 Theme Challenge.**  


* * *

He made frequent trips to Toy's farm. It was usually for repairs or to build something for him. He had to admit that it was a nice farm. The animals looked healthy and happy; the crops looked well watered and cared for. Then again, Joe didn't understand much about farms. He knew that they were the ones who supplied others with fresh produce every day.

When he could, he always did his best to show is appreciation to Toy. Small ways like repairing a hole in his roof for free. Farming had just as much hard work as carpentry did.


	4. Warmth

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's ****100 Theme Challenge.**  


* * *

If Joe could focus hard enough, he could feel the warmth of his mother and father. The way they held him close and played with him. The way the warmed the house up or the way his mothers food warmed his belly. When they died in the car accident, he lost it and believed that he would find that warmth again.

Then he and Kurt found Woody. He let them into their homes and the warmth was put back into his life once again. The first night he felt it, he sobbed loudly. He hoped that the warmth wouldn't go away again.


	5. Clouds

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's ****100 Theme Challenge.**  


* * *

When he was younger, Joe thought that clouds tasted like cotton candy. He had asked Louis if they did, but the response was too complicated for Joe to understand.

Now that he was older, he was well aware that clouds did not taste like cotton candy. When he lay back and stared at the clouds passing by, he couldn't help but to think back to that day. He smiled and laughed at how innocent he was and watched the clouds roll on by. One could get lost doing this and, more often than not, he would fall asleep.


	6. Bells

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's ****100 Theme Challenge.**  


* * *

Whenever Joe went fishing, he lost himself in his own little world. From the moment he dropped a line into the water to the moment he decided to leave, he was gone. If the church didn't ring their bell everyday at 6PM sharp, he would have never gone home. With the church so close to the lake, the bell rang and shook his whole body. Like it was waking him up from his daze and telling him it was time to go home and eat something. He couldn't help but feel a bit appreciative towards the bell within the church.


	7. Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 ****Theme Challenge.**  


* * *

"_Joe, I love you!"_

When he was young, he heard those words from Katie all the time. There wasn't a day that went by when she didn't say them to him. He always thought that she was just being a child; saying it because they were best friends.

He was older now and looking back, he could see that she wasn't being a kid. She really did love him with all her heart. She still did now that they were older and more mature (or at least one of them was.)

And Joe knew that he loved her too.


	8. Cold

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 ****Theme Challenge.**  


* * *

He hated the cold.

The cold reminded him too much of those winter days. When he and Kurt were just struggling to survive. When he became sick and Kurt had to carry him to safety. Nightmares of that time occurred the most when it was winter. Dreaming about things differently like Kurt dying before they reached Leaf Valley or bother of them succumbing to frost bite. It was dreadful and he lost sleep in that season. Kurt calmed him down as much as he could and so did Woody and Gwen, but it wasn't enough.

He just hated the cold.


	9. Coffee

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 ****Theme Challenge.**  


* * *

"You're serving coffee in the cafe now?"

Katie and Wallace smiled at Joe. "Yep!" Katie announced, bouncing up and down. "Would you like to try it?"

Joe was skeptical. He enjoyed the tea so much that he didn't want to switch to something stronger. Still, he nodded his head slowly. Katie looked so excited as she bounced up and down on her heels and ran off to prepare the coffee. When she presented the coffee to him he took a small sip. "Hm... You should switch back to tea... If it's not broke, don't fix it."


	10. Gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 ****Theme Challenge.**  


* * *

When they were younger, Joe was given a fishing rod from Kurt. It was one his older brother had made with his own two hands. It wasn't that great in terms of quality and the fish he caught with it could definitely be bigger, but Joe still loved it. He wouldn't trade it in even for the best fishing rod. Kurt had done his best to make him it and he wasn't going to let it out of his sight. You just didn't give away gifts from the important people in your life. No matter what came between you two.


	11. Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 ****Theme Challenge.**  


* * *

He stared at the fire as the night continued on. Tina was nearby, watching the ocean. Although the mayor asked them both to keep watch, Joe was more interested in the fire than anything else. It was meant for those lost at sea, but Joe felt it was for more than that. The fire was for all those who were lost in the world and not just as sea. At least, that's how he felt.

The fire represented when Joe and Kurt were lost among the snow and no home to go to. And when they found Woody welcoming them.


	12. Marriage

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 ****Theme Challenge.**  


* * *

"Joe, will you marry me?"

He was flustered from Katie's random question. It had come so sudden that he didn't know what to do. He was busy fishing when she showed up and asked it. Marriage? He wasn't sure if he wanted to get married, let alone to who! Sure, deep in his heart, he knew he wanted it to be Katie, but he couldn't tell her that. If he did, she would demanded they get married today! He did the one thing that he could.

"Worms!" Joe shouted as he tossed the can of worms at her.


	13. Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 ****Theme Challenge.**  


* * *

He couldn't remember the death of his parents well. Joe remembered feeling sad, but he didn't remember how they died. Kurt never told him whenever he asked. He said that it was better left if he didn't remember why or how. Joe didn't believe that, though. He deserved the right to know how his parents died, but he couldn't pry it out from his brother. It wouldn't be fair for him to let his brother relive those painful memories.

Maybe it was best if Joe didn't remember his parent's death. Some memories just weren't worth the pain to be remembered.


	14. Look-A-Like

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 ****Theme Challenge.**  


* * *

When he was younger, he remembered people telling him that he looked like his father. Whenever he thought about it, he tried his best to remember what his father looked like. Since they died when he was young, he couldn't remember too well. Did his father look like him that much? Or was it just his face? Were their hair colors the same? Their eye color? Just as important, did he still look like him now? Or, as he grew, did he look more like their mother?

These were questions that Joe would never be able to receive answers for.


	15. Apple

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 ****Theme Challenge.**  


* * *

"Joe! I need an apple!"

He looked up from his current slice of pie and swallowed the mouthful he had. "What for?"

Katie sighed and sat across from him. "To make pie, of course! Don't you still want to have some of the apple pie that I make?"

Joe looked down at his plate. Katies apple pie was good. It was one of the best in the valley. He wouldn't want to have to go without it for who knows how long. He smiled, wiping his mouth. "Let's go and get you one, then."

"Yay!"


	16. Life

******Author's Notes: So, not only are these getting harder, but work is absolutely killing me. It's why I haven't had the chance to write. OTL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 ****Theme Challenge.**  


* * *

Although he wouldn't admit it, there were times when Joe would think about life and death. He would have nightmares about how easy it was to take someones life away and how easy it was to lose your life through even the most simplest of actions. There were worse times when he would dream or imagine how his parents must have felt in that car crash years ago. He woke up in a cold sweat from it, feeling like he was the one who died himself.

That was why Joe took the time to enjoy the little things in life.


	17. Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 ****Theme Challenge.**  


* * *

"He only comes during a full moon?"

"Yes! Now shh...!" Joe and Toy had been out on the lake for hours, looking for the Silver Fish of Mallar Lake. Some said he was a king fish that would only come out at night and when it was a full moon. Tonight was the night that they were going to catch him.

They waited hours, though, and nothing came. Not even a speck of silver in the waters surface. So, they decided to pack up and go home. There would always be other nights for them to do this.


	18. Children

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 ****Theme Challenge.**  


* * *

After marrying Katie, they had quickly went on to start a new life and family on their own. While making their own little house, Joe had discussed their life together from that point on. They had decided that one or two children would be best, but no more than that. Although, as the usual rule of life, things don't always go as planned. Joe stared out at their six children running around the yard, playing with one another in a game of tag. Although they got more than what they expected, they loved each and every one of them equally.


	19. Sun

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 ****Theme Challenge.**  


* * *

Joe spread his arms above his arms and laid across the expanse of grass near the church. The rainy season had finally passed and he couldn't be happier. He missed standing in the sun and fishing. He missed the warmth of the sun. The dry season may help others to appreciate water, but the rainy season taught him to appreciate the sun. It gave so much life and energy to all sorts of different things. He hoped the days passed by slowly. He loathed the day the rainy season would come back. He wanted to enjoy the sun more.


	20. Beach

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's ****Rival Rival Theme Challenge.**  


* * *

Sometimes, Joe would be scared of the beach. It wasn't because he was afraid of the water or sun. It was far from it. He had more of an irrational fear of what could sometimes be seen there. It all happened when he was a kid and had remained there even to this day. No one would have expected a peaceful trip to the beach with Louis and the other children would go so wrong.

Unfortunately, it did. Ever since Joe had been attacked by a swan there once before, he rarely ever went to the beach. He refused to.


End file.
